


Whateverfest Drabbles

by illusion_flight



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusion_flight/pseuds/illusion_flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles written for random picture prompts at Reita/Ruki community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whateverfest Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: G ~ NC- 17
> 
> Originally written on December 1st, 2011.

  
[   
](http://i200.photobucket.com/albums/aa246/chivakaza/prompt1-1.jpg)   


 

And he kept on talking, talking, talking and it was like at one those lectures he hated the most. He was bored with that slurry speech.

Flashbacks. All coming to him. Just an empty talk. Well, for him for that matter. Just a talk about something he didn´t really understand and kind of didn´t even want to because he was convinced there were better things to be occupied with than words to which any substantial meaning couldn´t be attached.

But there was one difference. He didn´t expect that coming. Because instead of being asked if he understood (take it or leave it), he was asked what he thought (take it and contribute). And that left him breathless because it was something unknown. Somehow one can _pretend_ their interest only until a certain point. But the question reached it, overstepped it. He had to admit his defeat. All of a sudden, the scribbles on that imaginary blackboard that were only whirling in a nonsensical pool changed into straight lines leading from one side to the other.

So he took his bug glasses off and finally looked up.

And when that overly talkative man sitting next to him eventually asked for his name and if he could buy him a drink, Takanori answered with a little smile and a nod of his freshly dyed head and contemplated that coming to this bar was not the same, was not as bad as his decision to study quantum physics after all.

 

  
[   
](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa246/chivakaza/?action=view&current=prompt2-1.jpg)   


 

Smoke is getting into his eyes and makes things unnecessarily complicated. But asking Ruki to stop at least for a minute is like trying to stop an avalanche with his bare hands.

His eyes tear.

"Dude, are you even listening to me?"

Reita is getting impatient, and Ruki keeps lighting one cigarette after another. All of a sudden, Reita thinks Uruha should have been the one giving advice here, possibly kicking some sense into him, after all. He takes another gulp from his whiskey on the rocks. Grimacing, he can´t really find an answer for why he drinks this shit.

"She is impossible. I have no idea what to do anymore."

"Quit."

"What?"

"I said quit."

Reita rolls his eyes; he is drowsy, this conversation goes nowhere and Ruki is pissing him off by his attitude. He expected different. The other man just circles his index finger around the rim of his glass and flicks the cigarette against the ashtray. For some reason he frowns too. Reita is more than sure the concern for his disfunctional relationship is not it though.

"What? What now?"

His eyes tear. The glass of frustration is slowly filling up. Eventually, Ruki turns on his stool and faces him.

"I want you to quit."

He lights another fag. The smoke goes straight into Reita´s eyes.

 

  
[   
](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa246/chivakaza/?action=view&current=prompt3.jpg)   


 

"Your view is much better than mine," Reita complains in a pretentious tone and turns with his back to the window after staring from it for good 15 minutes. They´ve finally been accommodated in a hotel that could be called almost luxurious and it feels good.

"Did you bribe them to place you in this one?"

He narrows his eyes in suspicion, but there is a small smile playing on his lips.

"I don´t know what you are talking about."

Ruki´s face is serious as he arranges his flashy boxers in a neat line on the bed in front of him, crossing the arms on his chest and looking at his work with utmost pleasure, as if he wasn´t going to put them away in another minute or two anyway. Tiger, tiger, burning bright.

Reita raises his eyebrow.

Something stirs in his guts; there is something about this picture that has been offered to him. The sun rays break into the room in yellow and orange. Ruki´s satisfaction is ridiculously hilarious. Reita walks to the bed and slumps on it.

"Well, I am staying in this room."

Ruki looks up, his expression clearly disbelieving.

"Just what the hell you think you are doing?"

All the glam creased under Reita´s weight looks more than sad.

 

  
[   
](http://i200.photobucket.com/albums/aa246/chivakaza/prompt4-1.gif)   


 

His heart is all but still when he feels Reita´s tongue pressing against his cock; he is so deep, his eyes shut, his hands creasing his favourite sheets in painful fists, his hips jerking forward occasionally despite a firm hand that pushes him down and into the mattress.

Ruki throws his head backwards, the hair stuck to his forehead won´t fuck off, fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Fuck!"

The lips create a perfect ring around his cock. He can´t see, but he certainly can imagine.

"Fuck, Reita. If you keep this up..."

And Reita looks up and lets go, and Ruki feels so naked all of a sudden. Like a newborn, but lacking all of its innocence. The thought really is more than blasphemous. But there are fingers, the knuckles digging into the rigid flash, the tempo almost crazy and that tongue. It makes a come-back in form of little licks on his inner thighs, on his sack, fuck, fuck, fuck.

"...you will come. On my face." Reita finishes for him and Ruki doesn´t know whether it´s a question or a command, but he knows this is the right time to open his eyes and look down. He is mesmerized with a bone protruding on Reita´s wrist as he flicks it so fast. He squints his eyes because it´s too much. A smirk playing on Reita´s face is too much. It´s an easy battle to win for him when combined with a thumb running over the slit of Ruki´s cock.

Ruki clenches his jaw, shudders, thrusts forward, his balls tighten, Reita´s face is there, his lips moist, swollen, red, stained with his cum, so are his cheeks and chin. He runs his index and middle finger along his jaw, wiping the substance away, bringing it to Ruki´s mouth and pushing them in, past his lips.

And there is the other hand on his chest now, pushing him down, Reita´s hovering above him. The smirk on Reita´s face still and fuck, fuck, fuck.

"You know what _I_ want to do now." This time Ruki knows it´s not a question. So he raises his knee, making Reita close his eyes in return and finally reciprocates the expression with confidence for a while lost in between his legs.

"It´s written on your face."

 

  
[   
](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa246/chivakaza/?action=view&current=prompt5.jpg)   


 

He doesn´t count how many fags he´s smoked, how many he stifled halfway before even finishing them, how many he only lit and then discarded without taking more than a drag or two. It is no use in that; he will just have him pay for the whole packs.

Reita is fucking late and his coffee is cold like deadman´s feet. And isn´t this a second one? He should have asked for beer instead because who the hell even drinks coffee in a pub? But he is tired, so tired and all he wants is him to come and to take him home and maybe tug him (and join him too) under the covers like a child he sometimes is, no, like a child he still is in a way even though he would never admit it.

Ruki looks at his wrist watch and frowns. He will kill him. He is the cause of all of his wrinkles. He is not supposed to have any. But this, this is not like Reita at all. Leaving him there without a call or a message. He is Ruki for fuck´s sake. He is not someone who gets stood up. By anyone, more so Reita, more so Akira.

However, no familiar face is to be seen and he´s already had it. He´s had it all. He won´t turn around to see who´s coming anymore. He orders rum and a third coffee. And he has no idea how much time passes since he pours the golden liquid into the cup, but all of a sudden there is a warm palm against the hurting small of his back and his anger is gone, sucked out of him by those fingers and only those wrinkles will surely stay until forever.

All he wants now is to yell at him (and maybe kick him into his shin too) because sometimes he is a child, no, because he still is one in a way even though he would never admit it.

Instead Ruki just glances sideways, then looks up into Reita´s face and there is an apology in his eyes and this is how it all ends, how Takanori finally admits he is just a spoiled brat. Oh, he can give him an explanation afterwards, he will let him suffer later alright. Because all he wants now is to grow up quickly, take him home and hug him, kiss him like only adults can do.


End file.
